Dirk x OC
by floppydogphil
Summary: You live with your friends Jane, Jake, Roxy, Dirk and his younger brother. Finely when Dirk asks you for the billionth time to go on a date with him, you say yes... but how will it turn out ((Dirk x OC but a lil Roxy x OC in the future maybe))
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Emily Johnson, your 21 years of age, you are in collage and live with your 4 best friends that names are Jane, Roxy, Jake and Dirk. Roxy wasn't really a friend, she was more of a sister! you guys were inseparable, you had the charm bracelets and everything, had em' since you guys were 13 and you were new to school. While young you moved around a lot, your mother was in charge of a big company, she was never around very much. You guys stopped moving while your mother got sick and pretty much lived in hospital. You had no close family, so your mothers friend, Lucy, took care of you. your father left when you were only 3 years old. You only had one memory of him, and of course he had a bottle in his hand and was high off his ass. They were both in collage when they had you, 'mistake' he always called you, you didn't even care you were too busy fucking about with your toy, come on you were only 3. Your mother passed when you turned 15 and Lucy and her husband, Richey, were the only thing you had left. They day you turned 18 you moved in with Roxie and Jane, about a year later Dirk and Jake joined in living with you. Dirk Strider soon developed a major crush on you. You knew and didn't care, he was sweet and everything but he wasn't your type. Otakus and weeboos weren't meant to be together.

You hum your favourite tune while cooking a mushroom omlete for everyone. Jane taught you her specil recipe, she only thing she liked to do was cook treats like cakes and shit, so she left the other cooking to you. "hmmmmm smells good" Roxy says taking some aspirin for her hangover headache. "thanks, Rox" she rubbed her eye's

"ahhhhhh how much did i have to drink last night?"

you giggle "lots, in fact you made the Roxy special!" Roxy specil was enough to kill half of your brain cells if you weren't used to it.

The Roxy special was made up of (btw i just found this shit on the interwebz) :

a 1/4 of a cup of

Devil Springs Vodka (0_0!)

3 spoons of pure gin

6 shot glasses worth of

Sierra Silver Tequila

3 caps of whisky

and fill the rest with red bull and add some ice, you thought it was fucking discussing. you would have the occasional drink, but you weren't a big fan. "ahhhhhh fuck my head it killing me!"

"one minuet, its nearly done plus its the weekend so you can go back to bed"

"yeah" she says rubbing her eye, her make up was smuthered across her face from the night before. You guys went out last night, you weren't a heavy drinker at all, but you and Dirk had a anime drink game. You would watch any ecchi anime you could find and take a shot every time their was a pantie shot. Whenever a certain characters boobs giggle you take a drink for a certain amount of time depending on the character. And last night you were watching high school of the dead, the rules were:  
every time the wind blew a little and lifted up Rai's skirt you take a shot of jim bean

every time you see sensei's tits giggle you take a drink for 10 seconds

every time it goes from a normal shot to a titty shot you drink the rest of your drink

every time Saeko acting like a bad ass and it is ruined by seeing her pantie's or her tit's bouncing you take a death shot (( i thinks thats what its called where you take a shot, lick the salt and bite the lemon 0_0 FUCK IM ONLY 13!))

you could barley make it through the title sequence.

"morning!" Dirk waved and walked into the kitchen. You flip your dyed midnight blue hair over your shoulder. "you better be hungry! im making extra" you smile throwing some cooked eggs onto a plate and handed it to each of your friends. "soooooooo, Emily..." dirk started while digging in

"yeah...?" you answer back

"I was wondering..." you cut him of by saying

"nope, you always ask me on a date and you know the answer!"

"come on just coffee!" he pleads in his cute country accent

"no! and what about Dave?! you gotta take care of him!" Dave also live with you in the shitty apartment

"come on he is 17 now! im fucking sure he can take care of himself!" he argues back

"f-fine, we can go on a date. JUST COFFEE NOTHING ELSE!" you say not thinking of anymore excuses, but as soon you saw Dirk's adorable face light up you smile slightly

"only coffee!" you point at him

"yeah, only coffee" he says taking in a mouth full of his breakfast. "AWWWWW I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU TWO WOULD GET TOGETHER!" Roxy yells so loud that she could wake the neighbourhood. "OH MY GOD ITS JUST A DATE!" She always knew you two would go on a date, just a little feeling she had. "so when is this lil date?" she asks leaning on Dirk, you roll your eye's as you wash the dishes "i dunno, up to her" he says looking up to you

"well, i aint doing anything today, lets say around 5-ish?"

"sure sounds great!" Dirk exclaims looking extremely happy. Despite being a bit of a closed book at times he was a adorable fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

You go get changed. You put on the white sweater Roxy bought you. The sweater is followed by a pair of black skinny jeans and throw on some socks. You straighten ,your naturally frizzy-ish midnight blue, hair. You apply a small amount of make up. You put on some light coloured powder to your cheeks and a thin layer of liquid eye liner before a couple of strokes of mascara. Next you put on your dark purple mac lipstick and turn you brown eyes Smokey. "meh, ok i guess" you say to no one in particular

"putting on your face i see. Plus you look better than a meh" you quickly turn your head to see Dave leaning against the door frame. "go away, Dave!"

"nope!" you throw a vocaloid plushie off his head and exclaim "GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY ROOM YOU LIL SNOT!" he gives a grin

"Come on, i complement you and I don't even say anything nice back... tut , tut, tut. I at least deserve a kis..."

"oh my god your just like your brother!" You say while applying a little more mascara to your bottem lashes, Dave struts over and sit next to you on the bed. You're pretty sure all the Striders had a thing for you. " how am i just like bro?"

"you're a freaking creeper!"

"awwwwww don't say that" Dave says im a sarcastic voice. you say the word 'fuck' reputedly as you put down the little mirror in your hand "Dave... get the fuck out or i swear to..."

"swear to what?!" Dave interrupts. "THAT FUCKING DOES IT!" you say fleeing into your closet pulling out an emergency smuppit Dirk gave you just incase Dave trys to hit on you... again... unfortunately. You hop on top of him and shove the smuppit ass in his face, he trys you get away but you had him pinned "thime forry!" his words were muffled by the smuppit booty. "well, well, well, What it going on here?" Dirk says suddenly appearing at your bedroom door "well your little fuck of a brother was hitting on me again!". Dirk squats down next to you "well, he does that"

"why cant he get it into his thick skull that I am a 21 year old woman and he is a 17 year old little kid!" you say taking the smuppit out of his face and hop off him

"hey, older ladies are hot man!" Dave says getting up

"NO! FUCKING NO!" you try to tackle him, but luckily Dirk caught you. Dave slowly walked out of the room with a smirk on his face, hands in pockets. You humph and get ready for your date.

It was now 4:55, the coffee shop was only down the street, so it wasn't to much of a walk. Even though it was only a 5 minuet walk, the chilling winter air was bitter (( Does that make sense? XDDDDDD)). The icey blasts were cold enough to freeze the soul. Thank fuck you were getting coffee. You put on your fluffy white ear muffs you add your jacket and a purple scarf. You looked casual but fancy... hard to explain really. Dirk just had a black coat over his normal wear.

"kk, you wanna go now?"

"yep" you reply tieing the laces of your doc martins. "you look... nice" Dirk said nervously. "thanks, you dont look to bad by yourself " you smile sweetly and stand up. Roxy just came out of no where and pushed you two together, pulling out here camera, clicking the button and a flash nearly blinded you. "ROXY!" you say with a hint of annoyance in your voice.


End file.
